


Доверие

by Beckett



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Underage Drinking, knife games, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: Гарретт и Бассо играют в ножички.





	Доверие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697818) by [LumCheng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumCheng/pseuds/LumCheng). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Thief 2018.

— Смотри, теперь моя очередь!

Размахнувшись, Бассо швырнул небольшой камень в пустые бутылки. Раздался звон, и одна из них упала со скалы на землю.

— Ха! Есть!

Гарретт нахмурился и глянул на воду, прежде чем снова повернуться к другу.

— Это глупо, Бассо. Пойдем уже... холодает, а я куртку не взял.

Парень презрительно фыркнул. Допив остатки пива из своей бутылки, он поставил ее к остальным и уселся рядом.

— Нытик. Давай, твоя очередь.

Гарретт со вздохом подобрал камень и отошел на несколько шагов назад, взвешивая его в ладони. Он глубоко вздохнул, швырнул камень... и попал в Бассо.

— Проклятье! Гарретт, чтоб тебя! Убить меня хочешь?

Мальчик хотел было ответить, но его прервал далекий раскат грома. Ненадолго воцарилась тишина.

Вообще это тихое местечко в доках, за старыми лачугами, было неплохим убежищем. Но из-за приближающейся грозы им скоро пришлось бы уйти.

С тяжелым вздохом Бассо поднялся на ноги и потянулся за последней бутылкой пива — открытой, но еще почти полной. Бассо поболтал ей и со словами «На-ка, ты ж почти не пил!» бросил Гарретту.

Гарретт ненавидел пиво, но кое-как умудрился поймать бутылку — правда, большая часть содержимого выплеснулась на его поношенный свитер. Гарретт выругался и, бросив бутылку, стал осматривать свою одежду.

— Черт, Бассо! От меня теперь воняет пивом, и рубаха грязная. Мисс Греланд будет в ярости!

Бассо со смехом потер лоб:

— Боги на пороге, Гарретт. Ты иногда такой неженка.

Гарретту это вовсе не казалось смешным. Он был зол. Мало того, что от него воняло пивом, так еще и осенний холод ощущался теперь острее.

Бассо молча снял куртку и передал ее другу. Мальчик благодарно взял её и закутался.

— Мы же не хотим, чтоб ты простудился и заболел, — пояснил Бассо. Он снова сел на скалу, достал из кармана складной нож и стал изучать его лезвие.

— Гарретт? — внезапно позвал он. — Ты мне доверяешь?

Мальчик подошел ближе:

— Спрашиваешь!

— Дай мне руку.

— Зачем? — Гарретт сел рядом с другом.

— Протяни руку, — повторил Бассо. Помедлив, Гарретт осторожно протянул ему руку.

— Положи ее сюда и растопырь пальцы.

Гарретт сделал как велено, но тут же отпрянул, заметив нож. Догадываясь, что задумал Бассо, он убрал руку.

— Нет! Это не смешно, Бассо!

— Ну, давай, — мягко сказал парень и взял Гарретта за руку. Он прижал его ладонь к скале между ними и, как только Гарретт снова попытался убрать руку, накрыл её своей.

— Подожди! Вот, видишь? Если я ошибусь, то попаду по себе первому...

Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза. Наконец, Бассо опустил взгляд и ткнул ножом в камень между их большими и указательными пальцами.

— Раз!

Он поднял нож и воткнул его между указательными и средними.

— Два!

Следующий удар был между средними и безымянными.

— Три!

И наконец, нож воткнулся между безымянными и мизинцами.

— Четыре!

Бассо повторил еще раз, медленнее.

— Раз! Два! Три! Четыре!

Гарретт с беспокойством смотрел на их руки. Каждый раз, когда Бассо начинал заново, нож между пальцев ударял быстрее.

— Раз, два, три, четыре, раз, два, три, четыре, раз, два, три...

Гарретта мутило. Он взглянул на друга и с ужасом понял, что тот даже не смотрит. Не глядя, он опускал острый нож, считая вслух.

Сердце Гарретта колотилось как сумасшедшее. Голос Бассо звенел у него в ушах и громким эхом отдавался в голове. Он не мог так больше.

— ... два, три, четыре, раз, два...

Вдруг позади раздался грохот. Оба вздрогнули, и Бассо замер.

Ящик, который грузчики поднимали на лебедке, сорвался и разлетелся на куски.

Гарретт и Бассо смотрели друг на друга, затаив дыхание. Наступившая тишина была почти невыносимой. Одновременно они посмотрели вниз.

Нож торчал между их средними и безымянными пальцами. Из свежих порезов сочилась кровь.

Бассо медленно вытащил нож.

Время тянулось, и ничего не происходило. Наконец, они переплели пальцы.

Взглянули друг на друга.

Пальцы у них дрожали, и кровь смешивалась, когда Бассо наклонился к другу. Их лбы мягко соприкоснулись, и Гарретт закрыл глаза. Бросив нож на землю, Бассо обнял Гарретта за плечи.

Было холодно. Ветер пронимал до костей, с неба падали первые капли.

Но Гарретт не замечал этого; не сейчас, когда странное умиротворение наполняло все его существо.

С Бассо не всегда было легко, но он знал — понял в этот самый момент, — что они всегда будут друзьями.


End file.
